The University of Minnesota proposes to be designated as a Diabetes Type 1 TriaINet Clinical Center. The University of Minnesota has maintained a very productive and efficient clinical center for the Diabetes Prevention Trial 1 (DPT-1) in terms of recruitment and screening of subjects, staging, randomization and compliance with all aspects of protocol implementation. It is proposed that the extensive network of institutional affiliations and satellites for the DPT-1 be retained for TrialNet thus providing greater than 2,500 newly diagnosed Type 1 diabetic patients per year who may be considered for participation in the approved TriaINet protocols. This network and the proven team of investigators and coordinators will assure effective recruitment and compliance. We propose two protocols to be considered for therapeutic intervention utilizing p277, a heat shock protein-derived peptide, which has been proven in preliminary human trials to be effective in preventing the appearance of Type 1 diabetes in at-risk subjects and in improving/delaying/modifying the insulin dependency and endogenous C-peptide secretion in new onset Type 1 diabetic subjects.